


Jour 22 - Fièvre

by Yunael



Series: Inktober 2017 [22]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Inktober, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunael/pseuds/Yunael
Summary: / Vingt-deuxième jour de l'Inktober 2017 \« On va te garder jusqu’à ce que tu aies la force de repartir. Ou jusqu’à ce que tu nous aies causé assez d’ennuis pour qu’on te jette en mer.- Toujours aussi aimable, la secrétaire de Sinbad… »





	Jour 22 - Fièvre

**Author's Note:**

> Thème donné par whumpreads sur Tumblr, pour l'Inktober 2017!  
> Bonne lecture!

Une délicate odeur citronnée se propageait dans l’air. Une douce sensation de chaleur se faisait sentir, tout autour de lui. Et pourtant, il possédait cette désagréable impression d’être aussi lourd qu’une montagne. Une sensation nauséeuse parcourait son corps, l’empêchant de se mouvoir. Outre cette chaleureuse impression l’enveloppant, il ressentait une forte fièvre l’emprisonnant. Et celle-ci n’avait rien d’agréable.

Faiblement, il ouvrit les yeux. Ils durent s’ajuster à la lumière du jour, et prirent donc quelques secondes avant de discerner qu’il se trouvait enfoui dans un lit, torse nu, les cheveux détachés. Il n’avait pas vraiment le souvenir de s’y être glissé pour dormir, ni même déshabillé… En général, il ne faisait que somnoler, mollement allongé sur la branche de l’un des arbres se situant dans le jardin du palais de l’Empire Kô.

Dans une complainte rauque, il se retourna, bien décidé à se lever malgré la faiblesse l’accablant… Mais ne fit que sursauter, lorsqu’il remarqua la personne se trouvant à son chevet, assit sur une chaise à côté de son lit, attendant qu’il se réveille.

 

« Bonjour, Judal. »

 

Malgré le calme de sa voix, l’on pouvait y déceler un brin de dureté. L’intéressé se redressa d’un coup, ignorant le mal le parcourant. Pourquoi Ja’far se trouvait-il dans la même pièce que lui, à son chevet ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passait ?

Oh…

Si, il se souvenait.

Il s’était réveillé malade, ce matin-là, et avait pensé aller ennuyer un peu le Roi de Sindoria, Sinbad, se disant que cela lui redonnerait peut-être un peu d’énergie. Cependant, à peine s’était-il posé sur les terres de la Légende des Sept Mers que sa sensation de mal-être s’était accentuée, son voyage lui ayant drainé le peu de forces qu’il avait possédé. Puis, il avait dû s’être effondré.

Mais pourquoi se réveillait-il dans un lit aussi confortable ? Ils ne l’avaient pas jeté dehors ? Ne l’avaient pas renvoyé à l’Empire Kô ? Sinbad restait toujours le même, apparemment. Un soupir s’échappa des lèvres du magi noir qui, qui se détendit légèrement.

 

« Alors c’est à la secrétaire de me surveiller ? »

 

Il vit l’expression de Ja’far s’obscurcir. Ce dernier se leva, et se détourna de l’invité afin de s’approcher de la porte fermée de la chambre. Il l’avait vexé ?

 

« Tu pourrais te montrer reconnaissant. Nous aurions pu t’enfermer. »

 

Tandis que sa main d’une pâleur lunaire se posa sur la poignée, il jeta un rapide coup d’œil à Judal, une lueur assassine dans le regard.

 

« De plus, si j’étais toi, je ferais en sorte de bien me comporter. Dans ton état, je ne suis pas sûr que tu fasses le poids, face à moi. »

 

Il n’avait peut-être pas tort. Le magi sentait bien qu’il ne serait pas capable de se battre, si quelque chose venait à arriver. En tout cas, pas longtemps, avant de s’effondrer de nouveau. Peut-être valait-il mieux, pour aujourd’hui, se montrer docile… Même si cela signifiait blesser son ego.

Heh.

Au moins pourrait-il un peu se reposer aux frais de Sindoria. Il s’agissait d’une maigre contrepartie, mais c’était déjà cela. Tandis que l’albinos sortait de la chambre, sans doute pour rapporter ses faits et gestes à son maître, Judal se laissa de nouveau glisser dans le lit, s’engouffrant correctement dans les couvertures, et fermant les yeux.

 

*

 

Il dût piquer du nez sans s’en rendre compte, car il lui semblait que seules quelques secondes s’étaient écoulées, lorsqu’il sentit se poser sur son front un tissu imbibé d’eau froide. Rouvrant les paupières, son regard bordeaux croisa celui de Ja’far, de retour avec lui. Celui-ci, juste au-dessus de lui, adoptait des gestes étonnamment doux à l’égard du malade. Ce n’était pas pour déplaire à Judal, qui laissa un petit sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

 

« On va te garder jusqu’à ce que tu aies la force de repartir. Ou jusqu’à ce que tu nous aies causé assez d’ennuis pour qu’on te jette en mer.

\- Toujours aussi aimable, la secrétaire de Sinbad…

\- Assez aimable pour rester s’occuper d’un ennemi, alors qu’elle a du travail, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

\- Ce n’est pas de l’amabilité. Tu obéis seulement aux ordres de ton supérieur. Pas vrai ?

\- …

\- Je me disais bien. »

 

Mais Sinbad faisait-il vraiment cela d’un pur geste d’empathie ? Ou espérait-il recevoir quelque chose en échange ? Désirait-il extorquer quelque chose à l’Empire Kô, ou à Judal lui-même ? Ou bien alors, le connaissant, il voulait seulement se faire bien voir, et gagner en popularité.

 _‘Regardez, je suis l’Idiot des Sept Mers, et je traite mes ennemis avec respect’_ , ou quelque chose du genre.

Derrière ses airs de roi exemplaire, le souverain n’était pas tout blanc. Et cela, Judal le savait bien.

 

« J’ai dormi combien de temps, en tout ? voulut se renseigner celui-ci.

\- Mmh ? Environ cinq heures, depuis ton arrivée à Sindoria.

\- Et vous m’avez directement conduit ici, sans vous poser de question ?

\- Tu nous prends pour qui ? »

 

L’ancien assassin alla se rasseoir à côté du lit.

 

« On a commencé par se demander ce que tu faisais là. On se doute que tu ne venais pas pour une visite de courtoisie. Alors on a d’abord hésité. On s’est même demandé si tu ne faisais pas semblant de t’être évanoui. Mais après concertation, on a quand même décidé que— »

 

Judal déporta son attention de Ja’far, pour porter ses yeux sur le plafond, en vérité bien peu intéressé par les explications qui lui étaient fournies.

Il devait l’avouer, il se sentait plutôt bien, ici, malgré tout. Les fraiches gouttelettes s’étalant sur son front lui faisaient oublier le brasier le consumant précédemment, bien que sa respiration demeurât saccadée.

 

*

 

Le magi resta alité toute la journée, Ja’far en sa compagnie, sans doute pour veiller à ce qu’il ne pose aucun souci dans l’enceinte du palais. Le plus souvent, un silence demeurait entre les deux, ce qui n’avait pas aidé le temps à s’écouler plus rapidement.

Le soir venu, Judal avait eu droit à un bouillon de riz ; repas léger, facile à digérer. Parfait, lorsque l’on manque d’énergie. Il devait bien leur laisser cela : ils prenaient grand soin de lui, malgré toutes les crasses qu’il avait pu leur faire, par le passé. Il ignorait s’il s’agissait de la fièvre ou d’autre chose, mais il n’eut pas beaucoup de difficulté à rester tranquille.

Ja’far changea régulièrement le tissu sur son front, lui demandant comment il se sentait. Ces petites attentions réchauffèrent le cœur gelé du magi. Il ne comptait pas rejoindre la faction des rukhs blancs pour autant, mais, en tout cas, il se sentait…reconnaissant ? Jamais il n’aurait pensé faire face à ce genre d’émotions, un jour.

 

« Tu es sûr que tu peux déjà rentrer ? Tu es encore malade, non ? »

 

Accroupi à la fenêtre, s’apprêtant désormais à quitter les lieux – lui, rester plus que nécessaire à Sindoria ? Il ne fallait pas exagérer… – Judal tourna brièvement son visage vers l’albinos qui se tenait derrière lui. Décelait-il une once d’inquiétude dans son regard ? Voir que le magi pouvait, lui aussi, connaître ses instants de faiblesse avait dû l’adoucir à son égard.

 

« Ca va, j’ai assez d’énergie pour au moins retourner à l’Empire Kô. Pourquoi ? Tu aurais voulu que je reste ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je voudrais juste pas qu’il t’arrive malheur et qu’on s’en retrouve responsable !

\- T’en fais pas, va, je suis assez grand pour prendre soin de moi. Ah ! J’oubliais !

\- Mh ? »

 

Il fit un petit bond pour descendre de son perchoir, et atterrir droit devant Ja’far. A sa hauteur, il déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres. Celui-ci dura à peine une demi-seconde, avant que Judal ne recule de nouveau, jusqu’à sauter dans les airs, où il se mit à léviter, juste devant la fenêtre, afin d’admirer cette magnifique teinte rouge venue surplomber le visage du conseiller du roi.

 

« J-Judal !

\- Ah ah ! Allez, tu remercieras le petit roi pour moi ! La prochaine fois qu’on se verra, ce sera pas aussi calme ! »

 

Et, sans perdre davantage de temps, il commença à s’éloigner du palais, puis de Sindoria en elle-même, dans le ciel étoilé de cette chaude nuit.

Ce séjour sur l’île du Seigneur des Sept Mers lui avait permis de se sentir un peu mieux. Et même si cela ne s’était pas fait de la façon qu’il eut espéré, celle-ci ne lui avait pas déplu pour autant.


End file.
